My Kitten's a Kitten
by Finni Winter
Summary: "If you were a cat...I might have held you in my arms and brought you home immediately" You heave the best sigh a kitten can muster, paws padding on the ground as you headed towards Jumin's penthouse. 'I reaaally hope you meant that, Jumin...' MC gets turned into a cat! Jumin x MC. Multi-Chap.
1. This Place is a Dump

You're not sure how you ended up like this. One second you're having fun at the party, the next you're here. In a dumpter, where everything seems bigger and more dreadfully smelling than usual. There are plump garbage bags surrounding you, and if the cheesy smell invading your nostrils is anything to go by, than you're pretty sure you're laying in day old pizza.

Gross.

You attempt to sit up, and hiss at the massive headache assaulting your cranium. God..it felt as if someone was trying to split open your skull. Your brain needed to stop being a drama queen and let you get the fuck out of here. After all, this place was just attacking all the senses.

It _felt_ gross.

It _smelled_ gross.

It _looked_ gross.

When you moved the stuff you pressed against _sounded_ gross.

And yeah...you know how when something smells strong you can taste it? Well yeah, you were tasting it right now, and guess what?

IT WAS GROSS!

And oh god...was that a used pad over there? No. Nope. NO. Fuck no. Time to leave. Ew ew eeeeewwww!

You quickly push yourself up, ignoring the protests your sudden migraine shouts. You needed to get out of here and take a very well deserved shower. Oh, just the sound of it made your mood brighten. The warmth, the hot steam, the heavy water pressure that made it feel as if you were getting a massage from aqua fairies. It sounded so wonderful, you couldn't wait! But first thing's first, you needed to climb out of this nasty hell. You climbed up all the strangely huge bags, wondering how much garbage someone had to have to buy bags of this size.

Maybe Ms. Vanderwood? Seven seemed to always leave his place in disarray, after all. Just imagining the amount of trash he must've had made your head hurt even worse than it already did. Ah, but this wasn't Seven's place, yeah? So there was no way this dumpster could belong to him. This had to be outside of the RFA party...which begged the question you had yet to answer.

HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!

The only thing you remembered was chatting with one of the guests. A voodoo specialist, if you remember correctly. Her name was Voodollia, and Luciel seemed quite excited to invite her, since he figured she could perform tricks. You could never really say no to him when he was so excitable, so you'd agreed. But if you'd known it would lead to this...you would've denied his request straight away (and ignored his undeniably cute pouting afterwards).

There was no doubt. Voodollia must've done this to you. After all, that woman was the only one you could recall seeing before being dumped here (pun not intended, but welcomed in this shitty situation). You weren't sure what she did to you besides placing you here, but it didn't take long for you to find out.

As soon as you pounced out of that garbage you knew.

Something was horribly wrong.

Last time you checked, you didn't have fur! Or paws! Or a tail! Or any of these other animal qualities! Mirror! Mirror! You needed a mirror! Where the fuck was Zen when you needed him! That handome narcissist had to carry one whereever he went, right?! Oh, there! A puddle! Not a very clean one...but still clear enough that you could see your reflection.

Which...wasn't as recognizable as the last time you'd seen it.

Or even human, for that matter!

What stared back at you was not your usual female features, but that of a cat! Your fur color matched that of your usual hair, and your eye color was the same as well. Lucky for you, because if you were completely different you might've had a heart attack. Not that you weren't already, if your now puffed up tail was anything to go by.

Okay...don't hyperventilate...

Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm, keep calm, keep calm...

...

..LIKE HELL YOU COULD KEEP CALM! YOU WERE A DAMN CAT! A CUTE ONE SURE, BUT STILL A CAT!

Nope. Nope. You needed to fix this immediately! Okay, you needed to get help. Right now! Yoosung? No. After that whole fiasco with Elizabeth, you were pretty sure he wanted nothing to do with cats anymore. Jaehee? Nope! She'd think you'd shed all over her. Which...could you shed? Who knows, you'd check later. Zen? Hell no. Why even consider him?! He'd run as soon as he saw you! Seven? What, so he could stretch your spine and turn you into the world's longest longcat? Fuck no! And V probably wouldn't even be able to see you!

So..that left only one option..

Jumin.

The most reliable choice, and you scolded yourself for not thinking of him sooner. But..where would he even be? It was night time, and since the party started at twelve this afternoon, you doubted it was still going on. Everyone had definitely gone home by now...so..yet again you needed to make a plan. The obvious goal was to get to the rich kid's house, but how?

Hail a cab? Ha! Hilarious! 'Excuse me sir, but can you drive me to Jumin Han's penthouse? I'll pay you in fish and catnip!' Yeah right!

Looks like you're walking.

You let out a disgruntled meow, heading off with flicked back ears. It was going to be a loooong night! As you walked down the luckily deserted street (being stepped on by someone would only make this day worse), you recalled what Jumin had said during one of your phone calls.

 _"If you were a cat...I might have held you in my arms and brought you home immediately"_

You heave the best sigh a kitten can muster, paws padding on the ground as you headed towards Jumin's penthouse. _I reaaally hope you meant that, Jumin..._


	2. Oh Where Oh Where Has My Little Cat Gone

_**~EARLIER THAT DAY~**_

"Has anyone seen MC?"

Jaehee and V turned to Jumin, the taller sipping a glass of wine while Jaehee gave the man a perplexed look. Almost immediately her brows furrowed, lips turning down into the start of a frown.

"Is she not with you?"

"Indeed. After your wedding proposal, you two had been glued at the hip" V added with an equally baffled look.

Jumin shook his head, frowning at the two with a glass of red wine in hand. True, after his life changing question they had been inseparable. But as much as he hated it, sometimes people had to seperate for human needs. Bathroom needs, in this case. _Note to self..start a project on how to make body waste disposal unneeded._

"She went to the ladies room, and she hasn't returned since"

Jaehee seemed to grow a look of understanding, nodding as she placed a cube of cheese in her mouth.

"Ah, well then I'm sure she's fine. It _is_ rather crowded here today because of your speech. Maybe there was a line?"

Jumin shook his head, frown deepening at the reminder. He shouldn't have let her go alone. By now she was probably being swamped by reporters! If it were possible, he would've join her in the bathroom. But unfortunately, that was inappropriate. All the while female reporters have the most power in this situation. Who knows, they could be interviewing her on the toilet! He knew if he voiced this thought the others would call him crazy, but hey, it was possible! He needed to assess every possibility, okay?!

"Yes, but it's been at least a half an hour. If possible, could you check the restroom for me, assistant Kang?"

Jaehee nodded, offering a determined look as she put her plate down.

"Of course. I'll go make sure she's alright. I'll bring her back here if I find her"

"Thank you"

She tried not to think too much about his words of gratitude. The assistant still wasn't used to hearing such things from her boss. But hey, it was a welcome change. All thanks to MC. Jaehee pushed her way to the restrooms, offering "Excuse me's" and apologies on her way. On top of getting a large amount of guests, they also had a ridiculous amount of reporters. The place was packed. While a large amount of guests would normally count as a good thing, if over half of those guests were concerned with gossip, then it probably wasn't successful. By now the center of attention was Jumin and MC's "love scandal", and not the party itself.

She supposed she should just be happy that they were even having the party again, but still..

The sight of the bathrooms made her refocus on her goal, entering the ladies room cautiously. Surprisingly it wasn't crowded, just a small group of three fixing their makeup at the mirrors. The stalls seemed empty, too...

"MC...? Are you in here?"

No answer. A few of the woman glanced at Jaehee curiously, before recentering their attention on their lipstick and eye-shadow. They obviously were too interested in their own looks to offer the female any attention. _She's not here...Hopefully she wasn't bombarded by reporters on her way out. I should survey the area._

Exiting the bathroom, Jaehee examined the area in an effort to figure out which way to go first. First things first though, she should notify Mr. Han of MC's disappearance.

 _I hope she's okay..._

Heading back through the crowd, the female completely missed the sight of an old woman fleeing through the back with an unconscious cat in her arms.

* * *

Jumin paced his bedroom, eyes narrowed and full of worry. After the bathroom incident, MC had completely disappeared. No matter how much they looked she was nowhere in sight. On top of it all, she wasn't picking up her phone or replying to texts. Currently the corporate heir had his cellular device in hand, dialing MC's number for the hundredth time that night before pressing it against his ear.

Once more he got the same response.

Ringing.

Ringing.

Ringing.

Ringing.

 _"The number you have dialed is currently unavail-"_

He hung up, pacing across the white tiles beneath him once more. It was a process he had been performing for quite some time now. Pace, call, hang up, repeat. Elizabeth 3rd stared up at him with worried blue eyes, fur bristling slightly. Her owner's behavior was putting her on edge, and no matter how many times she tried to get his attention, it just didn't work. It was like she was meowing at a brick wall.

Deciding to put his newfound routine on hold, Jumin instead scrolled down to the chat. It seemed everyone was present, most likely worried as well for their new member.

 **Jumin Han has signed in.**

 _Yoosung: What do you mean she isn't at Rika's apartment?!_

707: I checked the CCTVs and she's in none of the rooms!

707: I think we might actually have a problem..

 **Jaehee Kang: What about her phone?!**

 **Jaehee Kang: Can you trace it?!**

707: I already did

707: I even tracked it to it's location...but...

 _Yoosung: But?!_

707: Her phone was in a dumpster

707: And she was nowhere to be found

707: T-T

 ** _ZEN: OMG_**

 _Yoosung: Oh nooooo! D'X_

 _ **ZEN: The trust fund kid has been signed in for a while now..**_

 _ **ZEN: But he isn't saying anything;;**_

 **Jaehee Kang: I can understand why..**

 **Jaehee Kang: His new fiancée has gone missing...it's a lot to take in..**

 **Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han..?**

 **Jumin Han signed out**

 _ **ZEN: !**_

 _Yoosung: Jumin?!_

 _Yoosung: Oh nooo T-T_

Jumin paced the room once more, clutching his phone with whitened knuckles. Anymore pressure and he'd probably start to break it. But that was fine. He could just buy another. But he couldn't get another MC...and with all this news of her phone being in the garbage..

..Has she been kidnapped..?

Before he even knew what he was doing, he was going through his recent messages. He clicked on Luciel, sending him a quick text with trembling fingers.

 _ **FIND HER. IMMEDIATELY.**_

A few seconds later and he heard the ping of a response.

Already on it.

The words were hardly as reassuring as he wanted them to be.

"I need to calm down"

Easier said than done. _When this is all over I'm never allowing her to leave my side._ He needed calming scenery. That would help soothe his nerves. Pacing this room was doing nothing but wearing down both his shoes and the floor. Almost immediately, he headed off into the direction of his garden. The greenery was always pleasant to look at, and often helped him through the most stressful of times. He just hoped it would work this time as well.

A single step into the garden, and the pleasant scent of roses and flowers were already invading his senses. The smell already helped to ease some of his tension, and he welcomed all of it with open arms. The male quietly made his way to one of the garden gazebos, sitting in the chair with a small sigh. Today had been more stressful than he would've liked. Hell, this whole week had been stressful.

Dealing with his father, fending off Glam Choi and Sarah, and even the press conference he'd held to get rid of them. He thought that he'd finally get to relax after he'd popped the question to his beloved, but he couldn't even have that, could he?

Because now she had vanished.

He couldn't let one of the only good things to happen to him get away. Yes, he was joking about keeping her in a cage before...but..it couldn't hurt after he got her back, right? She would be safe then if he did, always under his supervison. _No! Stop it. That's not healthy...that's not what's best for her, you know that. She wouldn't want that...You need to stay in control.._

Jumin wasn't sure how long exactly he had sat there trying to get his thoughts in line, but eventually he had drifted off to sleep. Not the most comfortable sleep, and definitely not the most peaceful. But sleep nonetheless. He might as well take it while he had the chance, because he was quite sure he wouldn't be able to rest for a while.

* * *

"Meow"

She was by his side. Smiling. Happy. Agreeing to be married and allowing him to place the ring on her elegant finger.

"Meow!"

But as soon as he put it on her, she had vanished into thin air. She'd burst like a ballon, dust and particles flying everywhere before being thrown about by the wind.

"Meow!"

He needed to help her! Grab her pieces. Put her back together so they could-

"Meeeoooooow!"

Jumin startled awake with a violent jerk, sitting up quickly with MC's name at the tip of his tongue. What had woken him was to be left to the imagination. Was it the dream, or the sudden insistent shrieking? The voice reminded him of Elizabeth 3rd's, but she always preferred to retire to her chambers at around nine. So...who..?

"Meow!"

He looked down, coming face to face with a creature just as beautiful as Elizabeth, if not more so. Luxurious brown fur, hazel eyes, and a soft voice that would make any flower bloom. It was a cat, looking up at him with wide eyes and mussed fur. How it had gotten here and where it had come from was anyone's guess, but he supposed he could figure that out later. All felines were welcomed to take a quick trip through his flower patch.

"Hello there...Did you come to introduce yourself..?"

Jumin leaned over, cautiously reaching out to warn the other of his intent. The heavenly creature seemed fine with it though, and once given permission, he ran a hand through her soft strands. Which...now that he thought about it..were wet, sticky, and maybe a bit..

"..Is that cheese stuck in your fur..?"

The cat that had been previously leaning in to his touch startled to attention, offering a disgruntled and maybe embarrassed mewl. She or he must've been a stray. It would explain the dirtied fur. Well...it wouldn't hurt to help it out, yes?

"If possible, I'd like to bathe you. Would that be alright?"

The proposal of a bath must've sounded heavenly, since the cat almost immediately pressed itself against his leg. Jumin offered a breathless laugh, gently picking up the feline and cradling it into his arms.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come along"

If he was being honest with himself, than he'd admit that part of the reason why he was taking this cat in was it's looks. They reminded him quite a lot of MC, but just the thought sent another pang of worry through his heart. Rolling up his sleeve slightly, a look at his watch told him it was four in the morning. He had slept in the garden for that long? Well..it explained the neck and back pains. Luckily it wasn't _too_ chilly today, so he hoped he wouldn't catch a cold because of his blunder. He couldn't waste any time in bed. He needed to use all his energy searching for his soon to be wife.

The walk inside was full of insistent meows, the sound breaking him from his thoughts and recentering his attention on the ball of fluff in his arms. The cat meowed up at him repeatedly, pawing at his arms with newfound energy. He wasn't quite sure what had riled it up to this point. It had been so cooperative a few seconds ago. Jumin gave the cat a baffled look, before understanding dawned on his features.

"You must smell my cat on me. Don't worry...Elizabeth 3rd has surely retired already. She won't bother you"

The animal had paused, and for a second he figured he had guessed right. But no. Seconds later and she was meowing again. Maybe because he had suddenly picked her up?

"Shhh. It's alright. I'm just going to get you clean"

* * *

 _No Jumin that's not it! It's me! MC! I'm not entirely sure how this happened, but I got changed into a cat! Most likely by Voodollia, and trust me, she's definitely not invited to our wedding. But that's not important! We need to find a way to-_

"Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow!"

"Shhhh. It's alright, it's alright"

The taller ran a calming hand through your dirtied fur, and while that would've helped you any other time, right now it only made you more frustrated. Oh, this was useless! Jumin couldn't speak cat! How were you going to tell everyone what happened?! You mentally sighed, ears flattening as you decided to just give up on the whole talking thing. Jumin must've mistaken your silent behavior as his doing, since he heaved a relieved sigh and words of thanks. Well...it wouldn't hurt to indulge him. You were stuck like this for the time being anyway, at least until you figured out how to change back. Not to mention you were exhausted. God, it took so freaking long to get here!

 _Note to self: When changed back, have Jumin start a project on cat taxicabs. Sorry Jaehee..._

The trip inside, now without your continuous meowing, was silent save for Jumin's words of comfort. He carried you all the way to his bathroom, before finally placing you down so he could fill the tub with water.

"Just wait there for a second. Your bath water will be ready momentarily"

Well...it wasn't like you had anything else to do. So, you decided to busy yourself by admiring the scenery. You had been in this bathroom before, sure, and it still looked very luxurious. But now everything was..well..bigger! You felt as if you were just a tiny person invading a giant's home.

Cue Attack on Titan theme song.

Eventually, it seemed the tub had finally filled itself. And when lifted, you could spot the beautiful colors in the water. Had Jumin put in a bath bomb when you weren't looking?

"Pretty right? Elizabeth 3rd enjoys them as well"

The corporate heir offered you a smile, slowly placing you in the bath as if you'd flee if he moved too fast. The hot water felt nice, but you had to admit, wet fur wasn't exactly the most pleasant sensation. Now you could understand why cats bathed with their tongues. But, it was still better than being in a dumpster, that's for sure. Jumin gently kneaded his fingers through your fur, massaging your skin and softly pulling out the cheese stuck in your hair. The treatment felt nice, and it only got better when he added shampoo. It was all so relaxing, and almost made you forget about this whole cat ordeal. You would've forgotten completely if not for the sudden interruption.

"Oh, Jumin you're back! I was so worried! You weren't paying attention to me at all before and-"

The voice stopped their sentence short, and you peaked your head from behind Jumin to see who had spoken in the first place. To your surprise, it wasn't a human at the entrance, but Elizabeth 3rd. The feline stared at the scene before her in shock, blue eyes wide and tail puffed. She looked positively horrified, mouth agape as if she'd caught her lover cheating on her.

Was that what this was?

"JUMIN. HAN."

Apparently so.

Elizabeth rushed to Jumin's side, shrieking protests and pawing at him repeatedly.

"I can't believe you've done this! Haven't I been a good cat?! I've been good to you! I was so worried about you last night! And yet what do I find you doing at four in the morning?! You're with _another cat!_ I can't believe this! I forgave you when you left me at that woman's place so you could leave for the cherry farm without me! I forgave you when you locked me in a cage for ages! But I _cannot_ forgive this!"

The feline continued to paw at him, earning a small frown from the man. He sighed, sending the cat an apologetic look. Surely the man was only hearing meows, but he responded as if he'd understood why she was upset. You supposed one could grow that sort of connection if you've known a person (or cat) long enough.

"I know, Elizabeth 3rd. I apologize. But I'm just trying to help it. Please stop pawing at me. I can't concentrate on what I'm doing"

He gently pushed the white haired animal away, leaving soap suds all over her face. The action only earned an offended mewl from the smaller, and soon after she was yelling once more.

"ARE THOSE _MY_ BATH BOMBS?! YOU'RE USING THEM ON _HER_?! OOOO...I...I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

The feline slapped at Jumin's leg in an action that was definitely supposed to hurt...if she wasn't so small compared to her owner, that is. Elizabeth stomped away angrily, stopping at the entrance to shriek once more at the male.

"YOU HAVE BROKEN THIS FAMILY JUMIN HAN. BROKEN IT!"

With that said, she was gone, padding off to who knows where. But, you did hear her mumble something about getting a servant to pack her bags.

Ooooookaaaaaaay. That was...an experience. Honestly, during the whole ordeal you were too shocked to respond. You had been in denial on your way here when you'd overheard animals talking, but this situation definitely confirmed your suspicions. You could understand animals now! You weren't exactly sure if that was a good thing or not. Well...if you couldn't communicate with humans, you could at least start a conversation with your own kind.

Hopefully this new skill would be helpful in the future.

You turned back to Jumin, offering him a small meow of confusion. The tiny sound earned you a chuckle and a smile, his fingers running through your fur softly.

"Don't worry. I'll try to keep you two separated so you don't get in a confrontation. I'm almost done, so please sit still a little longer"

You did as told, allowing him to wash you before rinsing your shruken body. Eventually he picked you up, wrapping you in a big, fluffy towel. The drying process was silent as well, the only sound being Jumin's soft humming. You recognized the tune. Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. You had played it for him during your time in his home, and while you'd told him it was just something you'd learned when you were younger, he was amazed nonetheless. This soothing treatment continued for a while longer, before he placed you on his lap with a smile.

"All done. How does that feel?"

"Meow"

"Good. I'm sure it must be drastically better than before. Here. I'll give you this as well"

The man reached over to the counter, picking up a red ribbon before tying it around your neck. The ribbons must've belonged to Elizabeth as well, and you could already imagine the fit she would throw once she saw you in it.

"There. You look quite lovely in it"

He lifted you up, turning you both to the mirror so you could see yourself. He had tied it so it would form a bow, and yes, it did look quite cute on you. You just wished you looked human cute, and not cat cute.

"Come to think of it...I still don't know if you are a female or male.."

A sudden lift, and you were being held above his face. Your private area, to be specific. Almost immediately you let out an embarrassed yowl, hitting him on the head with your paw. You knew you were a cat, and to humans this was normal, but still!

 _Jumin!_

"Meeoow!"

"Oh, my apologies. That was quite rude of me, wasn't it? I'm sorry. But, it appears you're a lovely lady, so the bow can stay"

Your disgruntled meow was his only answer, and he laughed lightly at the response.

"You are quite cute. I'm glad I found you.."

Jumin cradled you in his arms gently, checking his watch once more before sighing. Well, it was rather early in the morning. Surely he would have to go to work soon, but for now you hoped he was heading to bed for the time being. After all, you had found him sleeping in the garden. Had he been there all night? You looked up at him with worried hazel eyes, leaning on his chest quietly.

"Meow.."

"Yes...it's time to retire. I'll have to go to work soon. But it wouldn't hurt to sleep in an actual bed for now. Come. I'll show you to your room. Unfortunately you can't sleep in my bed, since Elizabeth 3rd will be upset. But if you wish, I'll sleep with you in the guest room"

He carried you to one of the extra bedrooms, placing you down on the large silk sheets. Jumin flopped beside you soon after, curling onto his side to face you. He had yet to change from his outside clothes, and if you were correct, it seemed like the same outfit he'd worn to the party. Without the coat, of course. Usually he would've changed by now. Was it because of your disappearance..?

You moved to curl into his side, purring slightly at his warmth. Immediately, his soft fingers moved to run themselves through your fur. The repetitive action was what helped drift you off to sleep. He whispered a soft goodnight in your direction, and soon after you had allowed yourself to fall into sleep's open arms.

But...on your way there...you could've sworn he had whispered your name...

Or perhaps your exhaustion made you imagine it? The answer was left to interpretation, for you were too tired to figure out the answer.


	3. BADA BING!

**Jumin Han has signed in**

Jumin Han: I have a new cat.

 _ **Image sent.**_

 _Yoosung: !_

707: O

707: M

707: G

707: SO CUTE ~~~~ 

_**ZEN: AAAAAAH**_

 _ **ZEN: YOU JERK**_

 _ **ZEN: GEY YHAT OUT OFPOFHERE**_

707: Lololol

707: Zen, typos!

 _ **ZEN: I DON'T CARS**_

 _ **ZEN: GET IT AWAY**_

707: lololol You don't cars?

707: Well I do cars! ( ✧ω✧)ﻭ✧

707: Oh wait...

707: That sounded a bit..

 _Yoosung: I KNEW IT_

 _Yoosung: YOU MECHANOPHILIC_

707: IS THAT EVEN A WORD

 _Yoosung: ARE YOU EVEN A CAR HUMPER?!_

 _Yoosung: MAYBE_

 _ **ZEN: U**_

 _ **ZEN: G**_

 _ **ZEN: L**_

 _ **ZEN: Y**_

707: You ain't got no alibi!

707: You ugly!

707: Eh! Hey! You ugly! 

**Jaehee Kang: This chat is just all over the place..**

Jumin Han: My new cat is not ugly

 _ **ZEN: I didn't mean to spell that!**_

 _ **ZEN: I was just typing at random to get rid of the cat photo;;**_

Jumin Han: Even so she is not ugly.

Jumin Han: She is a beautiful angelic creature.

707: Okay but does she have an alibi?

707: Because if not..

 **Jaehee Kang: Please shut up Luciel**

707: Okay ;-;

 _Yoosung: Lolololol_

Jumin Han: Can we please get back to the subject of my cat?

 _ **ZEN: NO**_

 _ **ZEN: QUICK! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!**_

 _ **ZEN: CHANGE THE SUBJECT**_

707: WHAT DID U NAME HER?!

707: ELLY 2?!

 _ **ZEN: SEVEN GOD DAMMIT!**_

Jumin Han: No

Jumin Han: And it's _Elizabeth 3rd_ not _Elly_.

707: (-3-) bububu

707: Elizabeth, Elly. Same thing

707: Potato tomato, tamato potAto

 **Jaehee Kang: I'm pretty sure that's not how the saying goes..**

 _Yoosung: What's with the capital 'A'?_

707: For pronunciation

 _ **ZEN: Can we stop talking about the cat?**_

 _ **ZEN: My nose is itchy;;**_

 _Yoosung: Where did you find her?_

 _ **ZEN: I hate you all**_

 **Jaehee Kang: (ono)**

 _ **ZEN: Except Jaehee**_

 **Jaehee Kang: (ouo)**

 _Yoosung: Lol_

Jumin Han: She was in my garden

Jumin Han: She was quite dirty so I gave her a bath

Jumin Han: She's been pleasantly staying by my side ever since :)

 **Jaehee Kang: Now that I think about it**

 **Jaehee Kang: Her looks sort of remind me of MC**

Jumin Han: You have a keen eye Assistant Kang✧

Jumin Han: That is why I am naming her MC 2nd. ( uvu)✧

 _ **ZEN: Lmfaaaaao**_

 _ **ZEN: w h y**_

 _Yoosung: Lolololol_

 _Yoosung: w h y ™_

707: LOLOLOL

 **Jaehee Kang: ;;**

Jumin Han: Why are you laughing?

Jumin Han: Is it not a good name?

 **Jaehee Kang: Um..**

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang?

Jumin Han: What is your opinion on the name?

 _Yoosung: Uh oh_

 **Jaehee Kang: Um**

 **Jaehee Kang: Well...**

 **Jaehee Kang: Oh look at the time!**

 **Jaehee Kang: I must be off to work**

 **Jaehee Kang: I expect to see you in today as well Mr. Han**

 **Jaehee Kang: If you'll excuse me**

 **Jaehee Kang signed out.**

707: LOLOLOL

707: She ran!

 _ **ZEN: Smart move**_

 _ **ZEN: I don't blame her**_

 _Yoosung: But Jumin.._

 _Yoosung: Can you even keep another cat with Elizabeth 3rd around?;;_

Jumin Han: Oh right...

 _ **ZEN: DID U FORGET ABOUT THE FUR BALL**_

 _ **ZEN: WOW**_

Jumin Han: Come to think of it...

Jumin Han: Elizabeth 3rd did not seem pleased at all to see MC 2nd..

Jumin Han: She was quite upset..

707: Uh oh!

707: Well then you can't keep her!

707: Elly might get into a fight!

707: CAT RUMBLE

Jumin Han: This is upsetting

Jumin Han: I really wanted to keep her..

707: Don't worry!

707: You can just give her to me! ( ✧ω✧)ﻭ✧

707: The defender of justice is always happy to help!

Jumin Han: Not a chance

Jumin Han: I'd rather keep her here where she's safe

Jumin Han: But nice try

Jumin Han: For now I'll just keep her here with me

Jumin Han: I'm sure that with time her and Elizabeth 3rd will learn to get along✧

 _Yoosung: Alright..._

 _Yoosung: But now, shouldn't you head off to work?_

Jumin Han: Unfortunately, yes.

Jumin Han: I would like to take the day off so I can search for MC

Jumin Han: But I know that will only inconvenience Assistant Kang and everyone else

Jumin Han: So instead I'm going to work hard to get all of my work for the next week done so I can get the luxury of free time✧

 _ **ZEN: !**_

 _ **ZEN: Woah...**_

 _ **ZEN: I'm still not used to this new Jumin..**_

 ** _ZEN: Seeing him being considerate for once_**

 ** _ZEN: It's giving me the creeps;;_**

Jumin Han: Is that a compliment?

 _ **ZEN: I...**_

 _ **ZEN: ..Sort of..?**_

Jumin Han: Then thank you ( uvu)✧

 _ **ZEN: ;;;**_

Jumin Han: Anyway, I'll be off

Jumin Han: Seven, please let me know if you find any info about MC

Jumin Han: After all, it's been bothering me the whole time on why you're here instead of searching

707: hahahaha...

707: Taking a break?

Jumin Han: -_-

Jumin Han: This is troubling

Jumin Han: **MC's life is on the line**

Jumin Han: **Please get back to work**

Jumin Han: (╬ಠ益ಠ)

707: W-Woah!

707: Scary! (OMO)

707: Alright, I'm going!

 **707 signed out.**

Jumin Han: Good

Jumin Han: Then I'm leaving

 **Jumin Han signed out.**

 _Yoosung: Everyone's gone.._

 _Yoosung: Zen, what are you gonna do?_

 _ **ZEN: I have the day off, so I'm gonna search for more clues at where we held the party**_

 _Yoosung: Can I come, too?;;_

 _Yoosung: I can't even focus on LOLOL_

 _Yoosung: I'm too worried about MC T-T_

 _ **ZEN: Sure. I'll meet you there.**_

 _Yoosung: Okay_

 **ZEN signed out.**

 **Yoosung signed out.**

* * *

Jumin had left a few minutes ago, murmuring soft words of affection before he went. He had closed the door behind him as he went, trapping you inside the bedroom by yourself. He most likely thought you and Elizabeth 3rd would get into a fight if he hadn't. Which...was probably right. But you couldn't just stay in here all day! He had left food and water, sure. And yes, there was a bathroom connected to this room, but that wasn't the point! You needed to work on finding a way to communicate with the others.

If only you had your phone..! Damn it, you had been in such a rush to get here, you had left it in the dumpster. It was probably in the nearest landfill by now. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Hopping off the bed, you headed for the door. You had seen dogs do this all the time in YouTube videos. How hard could it be? Crouching down, you forced all your energy into jumping as high as you could. It took a few tries, but eventually your flailing paws managed to push the doorknob down and get it open. You might've hit your head against it at one point, but who cared about those minor details? You used your now fluffy hands to pry the door open enough so you could fit through, sliding through the newly created crack with a feeling of accomplishment.

Perfect! Now you just needed to find a phone or something and dial someone!

...Wait...dial someone? What?

You facepawed yourself with a sigh, mentally cursing yourself for your stupidity. Idiot! Even if you did manage to call someone, it's not like they would understand you! All they would hear is meows! You big dummy! You shook your head, crossing that idea off your very short list of "What to do When You Turn into a Cat". So yeah, that plan was shot down. You couldn't call anyone...

...Buuuut...

That didn't mean you couldn't text someone!

Yes yes yes! You may not be able to speak, but you sure as hell could still spell! Yes, this could actually work! Now you just needed to find a phone, or a computer..!...Computer! Jumin had one, right?! OH, YES YES YEEEEEEES!

You bounded off with newfound energy, happiness running through you in waves. Finally! You had an idea that could actually work! Did Jumin leave a computer behind or did he take it with him to work? Let's see! Laptop..laptop...lapto-

Oh shit.

You tried to bring yourself to a stop, but it was too late. Before you knew it you had collided into her, falling onto the ground in a mess of fur and fluff.

"Oww! What the heck?!"

Crap. Of course you'd be unlucky enough to smash into her.

You looked down, hazel eyes meeting bright blue. There was a moment of prolonged silence, before Elizabeth screeched, wiggling under you frantically.

"Ugh! It's _you!_ Get off of me! Get off of me this instant, you home wrecker!"

Ah jeez.

You quickly scrambled up, awkwardly removing yourself from the other. Once you had managed to find your footing, you moved back a few feet, watching the feline get up with growing nervousness. Jumin had wanted to keep you two separated, but unfortunately it looked like that just wasn't going to happen. Elizabeth 3rd brushed herself off, grooming her now mussed fur with an irritated huff.

"Figures I'd run into you! Why are you still here and-AUGH! IS THAT ONE OF MY BOWS?! YOU ARE WEARING ONE OF MY BOWS! TAKE IT OFF THIS INSTANT!"

Elizabeth 3rd pointed a white paw at you, ears flattened and eyes narrowed.

"Look, I don't know who you are but I frankly don't care! Jumin is _mine_ and I am not fond of sharing! There is only room for one cat in this household! So just take my bow off and get to stepping!"

You sighed, your displeasure for this situation steadily growing more pronounced. This was so freaking weird. If humans could understand her, you were quite sure people would accuse Jumin of bestiality. The way she spoke made them sound like a married couple. It was bad enough Seven always joked about Jumin marrying his cat, they didn't need people actually believing that.

That was getting off topic though. For now, it'd probably be best to give this fuzzy feline an explanation.

"Listen, Elizabeth calm down please..It's not what you think! I'm not even a cat! Well...I am right now..But not originally.. See I'm actually a human!" You started, making paw gestures as you explained.

"Well...that sounds..kinda weird doesn't it? But I'm telling the truth! I was born a human! But now I'm a cat? Because I ran into this crazy voodoo lady, who I'm definitely not inviting to anymore parties btw, so I'm just a girl trapped in a feline's body, you know?"

You turned to Elizabeth, who during this whole explanation, had been looking at you funny and slowly backing away. Her ear twitched, face scrunching up in an expression that definitely screamed: "Okaaaay, crazy alert".

"I don't know what I should be more concerned about: The fact that you're clearly insane or that you just said btw in actual life unironically"

Great. Now you were apparently mentally ill. You huffed, flailing your arms around as you tried to explain the situation in a way that _didn't_ make you seem like you belonged in an asylum.

"I'm telling the truth! I swear! But I'm not just any human! I'm MC! Jumin was worried about me yesterday, right?! About me disappearing! Well I disappeared because I was turned into this ball of fluff!"

It didn't seem to be working, as the other was still not so subtly backing away. She slowly pointed a paw at you, ears flattened.

"You...are...CRAZY!"

With that she had bolted, screeching as she ran. _God dammit!_ You swiftly sprinted after her, earning another round of screams once she noticed you behind her.

"Damn it, Elizabeth! I'm being serious!"

"Don't chase me! Get away from me you freak!"

This cat and mouse routine (or well, cat and cat) lasted for a few laps around the house. Eventually though, you had pounced on her with all the energy you could muster. You both fell to the floor once more, and just like before, Elizabeth wouldn't shut up about you getting off her.

"Release me! Get off before I catch your crazy!"

"No! You're pretty much the only person I can talk to so far, so we need to get on good terms! Ah..damn...I'll prove to you that it's me...Um..."

 _Think...think...uh.._

"Remember that time when I visited and you were in the cage, when Jumin was still scared about you getting kidnapped?"

Elizabeth 3rd blinked, looking up at you with confusion as she continued to struggle.

"Well yes, but...anyone could've heard about that! I told a lot of friends about it!"

"And the time he let you out the cage and you bolted?!"

"Yes, but that's still..!"

You pressed down on her harder, gaze determined and voice full of confidence. During this whole altercation the other had slowly slowed her wiggling, which meant you had her right where you wanted her.

"And that one time you slipped off the counter and landed face first right into your food and water bowl! Don't say that isn't convincing, because it was just me and you that day, and with how embarrassed you looked afterwards I doubt you told anyone about it!"

Elizabeth froze, her wide blue eyes looking up at you with shock. She also had the decency to look a bit embarrased, and if possible, you knew she'd probably be blushing right about now.

"Sweet beans and collard greens, it really is you!"

You snorted at the statement, finally releasing her in favor of sitting beside her instead.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time, you big furball!"

Elizabeth 3rd scrambled up, never losing her expression of shock as she turned to you. In a matter of seconds, she had sputtered out a whole mess of questions. You didn't catch them all, but you knew the basics of it were pretty much: "Who? What? Where? When? Why? How?". You swiftly placed a paw on her lips to shut her up, laughing lightly when her ears twitched in response.

"Okay, one: slow down. Two, I told you already. It was some voodoo guest at the party. I'm not sure how, but she changed me into this last night. Jumin seemed like the best person to come to, so I came here. But in order to tell them what happened I need something that I can type on"

The white haired feline pondered this new information for a moment, ears flattening as she thought this over. Something to type on...With newfound energy she raised a paw, standing on her hind legs as if she'd just had an epiphany.

"Oh, I got it! Jumin has a computer in his office! If we can get it on, then you can send everyone an email! That'll work, right?"

"Elizabeth, that's perfect! Oh...but, doesn't he take it to work with him..?" You asked, your brightened expression dimming almost instantly. Elizabeth seemed to lose some of her enthusiasm as well, heaving a small sigh.

"Oh yeah...that's right...hmmm...then, how about we head to his job! Then you can type right in front of him!"

"Do you really think that'll work? Shouldn't we just wait until he gets back..?"

Elizabeth waved her paw in dismissal, already walking off to who knows where.

"It's fine, it's fine! Besides, the sooner we do this, the sooner you can get help, right? So let's go!"

You heaved a sigh, but voiced your confirmation, following her soon after. This didn't seem like the best idea, but hey, limited options meant limited choices. The white haired feline headed towards a private elevator, one you weren't even aware Jumin had. A quick mention of this had Elizabeth explaining that it was usually for emergency use only, but apparently the cat used it all the time when she wanted to go somewhere. She hopped up, pressing the down button and earning an open of the doors soon after.

"Does Jumin know you go outside by yourself?" You asked as you both piled into the elevator. You watched as she jumped up to press the button for the lobby, before directing her attention back to you.

"Pfsh, nah! He'd freak out and think I'm running away or something. Which reminds me, this is a secret, okay?! I'm helping you, so you better not rat on me about what I've been doing!" She called, pointing a paw in your direction.

You waved her off with your own furry hand, promising to keep your lips sealed about the whole ordeal. The whole ride was mostly silent, until the elevator finally stopped on the first floor. Once the doors opened, you both scrambled out, Elizabeth whispering something about getting a move on before you both get caught. She led you out the back door, making sure to avoid the eyes of humans on your way. Before you knew it, you two had managed to get outside, and bolted almost automatically.

"Hurry! If those stupid guards see us, it's all over!"

Luckily, you managed to succeed in avoiding any unwanted attention, and stopped once you got a few blocks away. You heaved a sigh of relief, examining the area before turning to Elizabeth.

"Alright, we're out. Now which way?"

Elizabeth blinked, eyes wide as she gave you a baffled look.

"...You mean you don't know?"

Oh my God.

"Elizabeth! You mean to tell me you made us come all the way out here and you don't even know how to get there?!" You hissed, tail thumping impatiently behind you. The other quickly held up her paws in an act of surrender, ears drooping.

"Hey hey! What did you expect?! I'm always up in that building! He rarely takes me with him to work because he'll get distracted with me there! Which...I mean, who could blame him? I'm so pretty~!"

 _Oh god, she's like a cat version of Zen._ You placed your hand on your face, trying to calm your enflamed temper with little success. It seemed Elizabeth didn't know much about basic things. Like owner like pet, you supposed.

"Okay...well, I at least know the address, thank God for Jaehee, so we can just get directions.."

"Sounds good!"

You looked around, searching for any nearby animal so you could ask for help. Eventually your gaze stopped on a small pigeon, the animal carrying a hot dog in it's beak. It flew inside a nearby alleyway, and you quickly chased after it before it could get away.

"Hey! Wait!"

The bird seemed to notice you, squeaking when it saw you running after it. Your choice of action seemed to only make it flee faster, but luckily you managed to block it's path before it got too far.

"I said stop!"

It turned to run back the way it came, but unfortunately for the little bird, Elizabeth was blocking the exit. You both had the animal cornered, which was good. It meant you had it right where you wanted it. Almost automatically it dropped the food in it's mouth, speaking in a way that was so stereotypically New Yorker you almost laughed.

"Aye aye aye! What's going on here?! Ya trying to jump me?! Aight, put 'em up! I don't like to fight ladies, but youse asked for it!" He called, holding up his wings in a fighting stance.

Elizabeth seemed to find it funny as well, letting out a small snort that she tried to stifle with her paw. It didn't work. Almost immediately the pigeon turned to her, quickly pointing his feathered wing.

"Aye, you find somethin' funny, toots?! I'll have you know I come from a long line a murderaz! Just yesterday my brother Troy took down a cat just like you! Don't think I won't do the same!"

You held back your laughter, quickly clearing your throat so you could diffuse the situation. After all, you wouldn't want this little fella going all Kung Fu on your butts.

"No, no! I didn't call you to fight! I just wanted directions!"

The pigeon snorted, rolling his eyes with a wave of his wing.

"Oh right. 'Directions!'. Pfsh! Who do you think I am, lady? I ain't no fool. And lemme guess, you want me to take you to this place and it'll end up being ya little hangout, and all ya other little kitty friends will jump out and rob me! I heard of that little cat gang pulling that trick, and I ain't falling for it! So why don't you just scam and go find a nice can a tuna!"

You sighed, while Elizabeth gave one of her oh so famous offended screeches.

"How rude! I do not partake in any of those..those..barbaric communities! They are full of crooks and scoundrels, and I won't be a part of it! Not to mention most of them have probably never even had their shots! Not the proper shots anyway..."

"Hey, watch what you say Pedigree! I agree, it's a bad scene! But not all of 'em are full a crooks! Sometimes ya just left with the only option that'll keep ya alive! I ain't trying to defend them, I'm just saying, don't be so closed-minded!"

An interruption to this quickly crumbling situation would be great right now.

"Listen, let's not get off topic. We just wanted to ask you for directions, okay? I promise. It's really important. We won't even have you take us there! We'll go ourselves!" You exclaimed, channeling your inner Yoosung as you offered him the best puppy dog look you could muster. He stared at you for a moment, before heaving a sigh as he turned away.

"Alright, alright! Stop with the goo goo eyes, furball! You're lucky you two don't seem very menacing. Especially Pedigree, over there. I doubt she's even lifted a finger to hurt anyone besides her hair stylist"

At this, you both turned to look at Elizabeth 3rd, who seemed very busy admiring her nails at the moment. You both shook your heads. _With how spoiled she is, I bet he's right._

"Anyway, in exchange for giving you directions, I need you two to do me a little favor" The pigeon started, picking up his fallen hot dog with his feet.

"Oh? Sure, anything! What is it?"

"Youse two are indoor kitties, yeah? So you pretty much got a home and everything. Well here's the deal, me and my friend are kinda roughing it out on the streets. We fight tooth and nail for food and a box to sleep in, so it'd be great if we can just..you know, stay at your place! And Pedigree over there looks pretty well kept, so ya gotta have a lotta space anyway, right?"

Your ears flattened, thinking this over for a moment. His friend? Most likely another pigeon. _But I thought pigeons just liked to stay anywhere. Isn't roaming the streets like...their thing?_ It probably wouldn't do good to overthink it. You didn't have the luxury to, anyway. You were pressed for time and had to get a move on soon before anyone found out you and Elizabeth were gone. Besides, it was just two little pigeons, right? Jumin hardly used most of the facilities in his home anyway. Shiiit...he's probably never even been in 90% of those rooms! You doubted he would even know they were there.

"Alright! No problem! It's a deal!"

The pigeon perked up immediately, expression brightening and he bounced excitedly.

"You mean it? No foolin'?! Aw, man! Ya ain't gonna regret this, Miss Kitty! Come on! Follow me! I just need to drop this food off to my friend real quick before we head out! The one you gonna be holding up in ya place!"

You smiled, quickly beckoning Elizabeth to follow as you raced after him. You couldn't help it. His excitement was contagious. It made you feel like you did a good thing. The bird led you both through the dimly lit alley, and along the way you felt your chest swell with warmth. This felt like something you definitely wouldn't regret.

...Or...Maybe you would regret it almost immediately..

"Hey big guy! I'm back!"

Elizabeth suddenly froze, and you did as well just a few seconds later. Her blue eyes had widened with fright, staring at the large lump at the end of the alley like a deer caught in headlights. Whatever it was...it was huge..furry..

"I brought your food! And a few guests as well. But dun even worry about it, they good people" The pigeon called, placing the hot dog in front of the large being with a smile.

It almost looked like a...like a..

"Miss Kitty, this is the guy! Big guy, that's Miss Kitty and Pedigree!"

Like a..

"LION!"

 _Seems like Elizabeth found the word I'm looking for._


End file.
